mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Underwater Warfare
Underwater Warfare is the fifth mission of the game. Walkthrough Vladimir is still the player character and is lead by Salmon into stealing his own hardware. Riley and Vladimir get separated from the squad after a door jams in front of them. Vladimir and Riley follow a pipe line to regroup with Captain Salmon and have a little trouble on the way. The Squad locates the hardware and then heads to the escape pods. Riley tries to give Vladimir a hand by giving his hand but shoots him instead. They manage to escape with Vladimir drowning in flooding water. Transcript Briefing Ingame (Jamie jumps down onto two Militia troops. He knifes them both.) *Jamie: Clear. (Poach jumps down and uses an optic cam. To look under a door.) *Poach: Two tangos in that room. (John jumps down. Two other soldiers jump down.) *Jethro: No one, knows we are hear. So let's keep it that way. Take my suppressors. (They put on the suppressors.) *Jamie: Nice and quiet. Thanks Spot. (Wayne with his FN SCAR EGLM drops down. Jamie opens the door.) *Wayne: Ring Airfoil out. (He hits a guard with the ring. Then grabs him and stabs him with his knife.) *Wayne: Tango down. (Wayne jams a camera. Then the squad moves through the corridor. Salmon disables the camera for Wayne to get past.) *Jamie: Let's go. (They spot four more tangos.) *Wayne: Tangos insight. Palmer, use your AK and take one down we'll follow your shot. (He shoots one. Then they kill the rest or the player can giving different quotes. Shoot for each friendly.) *Poach: There down. (John kills them all himself.) *John: I'm great. *Jamie: Nice shot! (Jamie moves into a room a place a C4 on the window. He finds a R870 shotgun.) *Jamie: This might come in handy. Now this C4 will blow a hole, so it'll sink this vessel and anyone still alive. (He puts three red barrels, gas canister and 2 buckets of petrol in the room.) *Jamie: Let's go. Let's go. (Invasion intro. An explosion to the corridor causes the roof to collapse and block when door is jammed that they used to sneak through the kitchen of John and Poach.) *Poach: No! *Jamie: Follow the pipeline. *Poach: Okay sir. (They follow the pipes and rejoin with the squad.) *Jamie: This whole sub is on alert let's go loud. (All suppressors are removed. They fight through and find the Hardware.) *John: This is it, sir. *Jamie: Grab it. (He takes it. Then they round to find escape pods. Then the C4 is detonated the at the sub rear an explosion is heard.) *Jamie: Get outta here, let's go. Let's go. (They get to the escape pods. Everyone gets in one each. Poach helps John but shoots him in the shoulder. Discovered same as Betrayal) *John: Wh... *Poach: Nice try, Makarov. *Vladimir: You'll pay for this (The door closes and they all launch out.) *Russian Mafia #1: Area secured. All targets are gone! *Russian Mafia #2: There's one of them! (They examine him and then they back away and then run.) *Russian Mafia #1: It's Makarov. *Poach (Over radio): All targets eliminated! Roger that, sir! Makarov is dead! I say again, Makarov is dead! (Makarov starts to black out.) *Poach (Over radio): The terrorist thought he could deceive us. Operation Makarov is truly, over. *Russian Mafia #3: There he is. (The Russian Mobster walks up to Makarov's body and takes his Ultranationalist badge and ID.) *Poach (Over radio): Makarov has failed the Ultranationalists and now we can take on Radanovich and Jake Shepherd. *Russin Mafia #3: This is for killing my men. (The Russian Mobster aims a .44 Magnum at Makarov.) *Poach (Over radio): Yessir, the Mafia will also be taken care of. Out. *Russian Mafia #3: Traitor! (Another escape pod bay opens. He shoots Makarov. Screen blacks out then, Some voices are still heard.) *Egyptain Militia #1 (Over Radio): Watch for the Australians! Thermal optics are picking up several Australians outside! *Egyptain Militia #2 (Over radio): Roger that, we have visual! *Russian Mafia HQ (Over radio): Attention all units, we've lost the submarine. I say again, we've lost the submarine! *Taylor: Vladdy boy is dead, sir. *Obama: Good. America can rest now? *Taylor: No. There is still Shepherd and Radanovich. (Mission ends.) Sgt. John Palmer aka Vladimir Makarov *Status: KIA Trivia *This mission is regarded a little short. *Vladimir wields an AK47 and Makarov regardless of your previous weapon *Vladimir is the seventh playable character scripted to die. Category:Missions Category:Levels